Humanitarianism
Humanitarianism was the philosophy of extending benevolence and sympathy universally and impartially to everyone. Humanitarian aid was assistance provided in response to humanitarian crises and disasters with the objective of saving lives and alleviating suffering. Examples One of Starfleet's primary duties was to offer humanitarian aid whenever possible. ( ) In 2255, in the alternate reality, described the as a "peacekeeping and humanitarian armada." ( ) In 2269, Garth mocked James T. Kirk's peace mission to Axanar, referring to those who were there as "politicians and weaklings." Kirk pointed out that the people Garth spoke of were "humanitarians and statesmen" and that "they had a dream: a dream that became a reality and spread throughout the stars, a dream that made Mr. Spock and me brothers." ( ) Later that year, Kirk expressed concern with the Ardanan high advisor Plasus' use of torture on the Troglyte Vanna as a means of extracting information from her on the dissident group known as the Disrupters. Plasus inquired as to why Kirk was so concerned with her well being, to which Kirk replied simply, "beyond plain humanitarianism, my orders are to get that zenite." Plasus informed Kirk that that too was what he too was attempting to get, but he was going to do so in his own way. ( ) In 2358, Harry Kim joined his parents, John and Mary, on a humanitarian mission to a colony shortly after it had suffered from a radiation disaster. ( ) In 2368, Sela mockingly suggested she tell her superiors that Jean-Luc Picard's fleet of twenty-three Federation starships were placed along the Klingon-Romulan border "humanitarian reasons." ( ) Later that year, Jean-Luc Picard decided to go against his better judgment and allowed Doctor Crusher to attempt to save the life of the Borg drone, later named Hugh, humanitarian reasons. Guinan disagreed with that reason, and threatened that any attempts to "feel sorry" for the Borg will accomplish nothing but an invitation for them to come after the . ( ) In an attempt to stall the tapping of Jerrado's core, Benjamin Sisko told Bajoran Minister that Kira Nerys was temporarily remaining on the moon at Dr. Bashir's request "for humanitarian reasons." ( ) In 2372 the Cardassian colony on Pentath III suffered from an outbreak of Rudellian plague. In response, they prepared several convoys consisting of medical supplies and relief workers, however, were unable to protect the relief convoy. As a result, the Cardassian Union requested Starfleet protection from Klingon raids, to which Starfleet agreed to protect, due to the humanitarian nature of the request. ( ) Later that year, Brunt chastised Quark for selling food and medicine to Bajoran refugees at cost, describing it as "a generous humanitarian gesture" and that such a thing gives "honest Ferengi businessmen a bad name." ( ) In 2377, Harry Kim assisted the Kraylor Medical Transport 136 which was on a humanitarian mission delivering medical supplies to the Kraylor homeworld. ( ) See also *Humanitarian Award of Federation Planets *Klingon Planetary Humanitarian Award External links * * Category:Philosophical movements